


A James T. Kirk, that's what happened!

by luna_clee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Is always Jim's fault isn't it?, Sex Pollen, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_clee/pseuds/luna_clee
Summary: Uhura just wants to chill in her quarters until a certain Vulcan acting very unlike himself interupts her moment.Spock is ashamed, McCoy is confused, Uhura is very angry, Jim doesn't think it's that bad.





	1. Chapter 1

            Away missions usually go bad or VERY bad in the USS Enterprise, with almost no exceptions. It’s a remarkably good day when a sample collection happens without any dead or injured and the work is done. It was one of this good days when, after her eight hour shift, Uhura decided to just take off her regulation boots and relax, drink some tea and read a good Rigellian novel.

            An hour had passed since Nyota’s relaxing moment started when she heard the familiar chime of the door. It took her a moment to register that something was off, since she was sure she had locked the door and there was no way someone could get in without overriding her password. The moment she saw Commander Spock standing in her living room she jumped from her chair. _Damn, it must be an emergency, but why isn’t the red alert sounding then?_

            “Commander is ther-“ Nyota didn’t have the chance to finish her sentence. In a moment, Spock was standing there, in the other, he was grabbing her by the waist and neck and kissing her with all he got. The Lieutenant couldn’t deny that, in other circumstances, she would be very happy to _finnaly_ be in the Vulcan’s arms but something felt wrong, Mr. Spock was too, well, Vulcan, to act that way. And he was holding her very tightly.

            It didn’t take long for Nyota to process the situation and find an answer. In the sample collection mission earlier in that day, the Commander brought samples of flora from the planet, he was probably exposed to unknown spores. Sex pollen. He couldn’t control his actions.

            Adrenaline exploded in Nyota’s bloodstream when she realized the kind of danger she was facing. Good thing the Academy prepares you to overpower a bigger adversary, Uhura didn’t hesitate to gather all her force in her right knee and aim at Spock’s crotch. The man immediately released her, arching in pain. It was the breach she was hoping for, Uhura reached for her chair and smacked it full force in Spocks head. The Commander stumbled back, still arched, and took his hand to his forehead.

            The Lieutenant lifted the chair for another hit when the Vulcan stretched out his hand, the one not covering his face, in a sign of peace. “Please” it was barely a whisper but Nyota understood that the hits were enough to make the man come back to his senses. She didn’t let go of the chair just in case.

            Spock took a couple of deep breaths and sat on the little couch behind him, when he took his hand off of his forehead Nyota saw the green blood running torrentially down Spock’s face. “Oh my god, Commander, you are bleeding”. Deciding he didn’t represent a threat anymore, Uhura ran to her bathroom and grabbed a towel. She handled it to him to press in the cut and helped him to stand up, her comm in hand to alert medbay.

            They rushed to the elevator, Spock leaned against Nyota for balance, he was a heavy man, it took a while for them to navigate the empty corridor. When the elevator door closed, Spock let go of Nyota’s arm and grabbed the wall, she noticed the towel was already soaking wet with green blood. “It’s gonna be ok, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy will treat you for the cut and the poisoning as well”. She wanted to say she was sorry she had to hit him but Spock interrupted.”Poison? I do not understand Miss Uhura, did you poison me?”

            “No, commander, the sex pollen, from the mission, that’s why you attacked me, I understand, you were not in control of yourself, I know” For a moment, Nyota saw something in Spock’s expression that wasn’t pain, it looked like…regret.   

            “I was not under influence of any substance, Lieutenant, I was checked earlier by the medical staff and cleared”, he tried to straighten his posture but the dizziness made him lean harder against the wall. Uhura struggled to find the words. “But, why then? Why did you do that?”

            The color started to fade from Spock’s face.”In the past months I have been making advances in order to court you, but it seemed to me you would dismiss my advances as acts of courtesy” he took a moment to breath deeply and Nyota started to remember random things Spock did in the past few months that made her think he was actually wanting to be her friend, how kind of him. Oh my, the erotic Vulcan poetry, how didn’t she notice?

            “I decided to change my strategy and asked the Captain for advice, since he is the most experienced in relationships of my acquaintances, and he suggested I should be more aggressive in demonstrating my intentions.” Uhura couldn’t believe the absurd of the situation she was in. Of course Jim was the responsible. In that moment, the elevator door opened and again, Nyota helped Spock get on his feet to walk the short distance to the sickbay. McCoy was shouting instruction to a nurse when they finally arrived.”What the hell happened?”

            “A James T. Kirk, that’s what happened!” Uhura shouted before she could stop herself, “I’m sorry doctor, I hit him with a chair”. The doctor’s eyes widened in surprise while they helped Spock lay down in a biobed. “Will you take care of him, doctor?” McCoy was already taking the towel off from Spock’s injure “Or what? Will you hit me with a chair too? You can go, he’ll be fine” Uhura stormed out of the medbay, luckly she wouldn’t have to hit anyone else tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

          “Computer, locate the Captain.” Uhura tapped the panel impatiently while waited for the computer to do its job. After the computer’s response, Nyota headed to Observation Deck 3, Jim was very predictable for someone who pulled so much schemes, he went there almost every night to play chess with Spock. Damn, _Spock_ , how will I fix this mess?

         She tried to calm down and organize her thoughts on her way to meet Jim, he was the Captain after all, and her friend, he crossed the line, sure, but she crossing lines too wouldn’t do any good. Sooner than necessary, she reached the deck, luckily, it was empty with exception for the Captain himself.

          Uhura took a deep breath and walked towards Kirk, before she could speak he turned to look at who walked through the door and immediately noted her frown, perceptive little bastard.”Uhura, is everything ok?” She kept some distance from him. “Captain, do I have permission to speak freely?” Nyota asked, as professional as when she is on her post on the bridge. Kirk arched an eyebrow. “Yes, you have permission”

          “JIM, WHAT THE FUCK?” Jim jumped back in surprise. “I don’t know what I did this time but I’m really sorry”. Uhura tried to hold back the anger and lower her voice. “What you did? You told the most literal person on this ship to be more _aggressive_ in showing his intentions, that’s what you did!” At this sentence, Kirk relaxed and even smirked. “Did he hit on you? Come on Uhura, you can’t be mad about it, I know you like the guy too”

          “He didn’t hit on me, Kirk, I hit on him, whit a chair!” Kirk’s smirk faded. “You..what? Why? Is he ok?”

        “McCoy is taking care of him, he’s going to be fine. Spock took your advice and decided to act on his feelings, but his idea of being _aggressive_ included overriding the code from my quarters and kissing me senseless without a word. He was in a sample collection today, I assumed he was poisoned with sex pollen, I thought I was in danger…” The rage in her voice started to fade and acquired a tone of worry, she was having trouble measuring the consequences of this incident.  

          Kirk facepalmed. “Uhura, look, I’m sorry, I should have foreseen this, I agree I’m responsible and I’m going to solve this. But, I swear, all I wanted him to do was to ask you out on a date. He really likes you, you know? Don’t be mad at him because of me.” At that point, Uhura realized Jim was really sorry for the whole thing.

          “I didn’t know, actually. I mean, I wasn’t sure. My specialty is to read people, what they say and what they don’t, what their words and actions actually mean, and I’m good at that, except when is to decipher what people feel for me.” She sighed. “I want you to let me and him decide what to do with this mess, you understand? For now on, leave my love life alone.” There was nothing else to be said that moment. “Yes ma’am. Let me know if there’s something I can do.”


	3. Chapter 3

          After her talk with Kirk, Uhura headed back to the medbay. When the anger faded Uhura realized she was sad too. She liked Spock, more than she would like to admit, but he had no right to attack her that way. He broke her trust and that’s not something easy to amend.

         She was received on medbay by Doctor McCoy himself, unsurprisingly, he was not happy.”I’ll only let you in there because Spock told me the whole story but I’ll keep an eye on you two. Five minutes.”

        When Uhura entered the room, Spock looked like he was meditating, she hesitated, maybe it was better no to interrupt his healing process. As she was turning around to leave, Spock opened his eyes.

        “Lieutenant, I trust you are here to gather information for the process, I was about to start it myself, I am resigning my post so you do not need to go through the invasive procedures of a sexual assault investigation. Of course, I will fully cooperate if you want to proceed with the accusation…” Uhura interrupted Spock with a hand gesture.

       “Mr. Spock, I have no intention to press charges against you, although I know that was the right thing to do, I propose another course of action.”  Spock seemed ready to protest but Uhura wasn’t done.

         “I propose that, instead of your resignation, which would bring no benefits for the crew whatsoever, we create a mandatory lecture on proper sexual conduct, I can write the material myself, it has to be honest and straightforward, and, of course, include explanations about how to deal with diverse cultural backgrounds in this aspect.” Uhura sat down at the chair next to Spock’s biobed. “I trust this incident between us was a misunderstanding, so let’s make sure it doesn’t happen to anyone else, ok?” Spock seemed to finally relax a little at that point, he still looked miserable tho.

        “…And, let’s keep this situation between us, please.” Uhura just stood there, quietly looking at nothing in particular and trying to slow down her heart beat. Spock sat even more straight (like it was even possible) and Uhura knew it was his turn to talk now.

        “Miss Uhura, I am very sorry about my actions earlier today. As you said, I misunderstood an advice that was given to me, and accept the consequences of my actions. I agree with your proposal and will do everything in my power to make the project a success. I can only hope you can forgive me someday.” Uhura felt touched at the last sentence, Spock was not worried about the consequences of his actions, he was sad he had broken her trust and that said everything.

        “Spock, I have to tell you something. I like you. Romantically, for a while now. I was clueless about your intentions, to be honest, but I’m still more incredulous that you didn’t tried to just, you know, talk to me about it. Now you’ve hurt my feelings and that’s not so easy to fix.” Uhura took a deep breath to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

        “Nyota, I do understand your position. There are two options for me beyond this point: We can go back to the strictly professional relationship and I will not try to pursue any kind of personal contact with you, or you can let me try and rebuild your trust, we can decide later what kind of relationship we want for us to have. It is your choice, and I vow to respect it and do my best to make you comfortable around me again.”

         Nyota nodded and got up. She stroked Spock’s shoulder lightly before kissing him in the cheek. “We will have time to discuss our options before our shore leave next week. I guess you can take me to dinner, that would be a good start, don’t you think?” Spock arched an eyebrow, a mix of surprise and relieve. “I believe that would be pleasing, Nyota.”

         “And, please, never ask relationship advice for Jim again.” Nyota smiled at the thought of them having that conversation. “Affirmative.”


End file.
